epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LawnDefender072003/Sun Wukong vs Superman
Okay. Many of you probably don't know who Sun Wukong is; but he holds a special place in my childhood. I and many Chinese/Vietnamese grew up watching Journey to the West. Sun Wukong was a hero in my heart and so does Superman. I decided to write a rap battle between them. Information of Sun Wukong Sun Wukong is a character in the Chinese novel and TV show: Journey to the West. He aids Master Xuanzang together with his sidekicks: Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing to travel to the west (ancient India) to collect Buddhist scriptures in order to spread Buddhisim across China. He was born by a magical rock in the Monkey land and was crowned "The Monkey king". He has 72 magical powers and so, he decided to go rebel against the heaven. All gods became afraid of him and called the Buddha for help. He was imprisoned by the Buddha under a mountain for hundreds of years until Master Xuanzang came and helped him get out. He then aids him in the Journey to the west. On the journey, they found two sidekicks: Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing. Together they fought monsters on their way to help the townsfolks and the master from the monsters' appetite. Cast Nice Peter as Sun Wukong and Jimmy Olsen (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Superman Lyrics [Note: Superman is in red, Jimmy Olsen is in brown and Sun Wukong is in normal text.] ::: : Sun Wukong: Sun Wukong's here; ready to kick your butt! Trying to beef with me huh? Well you're out of luck! Cause you're facing against the Monkey God Who would use his stick to hit you in the crotch! I have 72 powers! While you have only nine! My magic powers will make your weakling ass cry! So come on, let's see how you rap, bitch! Bow down and suck my Fucking Lucky Stick! Superman: You think you're strong? You got your ass saved by your sidekicks! Trying to beef with the Buddha, then had a rock to crush your dick! You had 72 powers but don't know how to fight! Got your ass saved by the gods countless times! You're a pesky servant of a little weakling I don't know what's worse: your special effects or your fighting So come on, try again to diss the Man of Steel (yeah!) You can call me your imposter 'cause I killed ya. Sun Wukong: Shut up! You're making Sun Wukong mad! How about I take this stick of mine and hit you in the ass? I have these royal outfits! While you have those panties! You're scared of Kryptonite! While the whole heaven fears me! And it's true that I worked for my master's ass But I gotta do that to pay my master back! I'm a real hero! I help townsfolks wherever I go! (Fuck!) While you only help one city whenever villains show up! That's right bitch, you just got the sunburn! Now stand up and rhyme, try to return! Superman: That's enough! Your lines are like Darkseid's shit! I don't know what were you thinking to break your promise! Hahahaha! That turtle dropped your ass down the river! (dang!) Then you dummy ass realised those pages were completly blank! Your master's stupid! He never listen to you! Why don't you kick his ass back to preschool? Got his life dangered in front of the monsters' jaw! He didn't even realized your imposter, huh? Enough rapping, I'll freeze breath you like the Rhinos Then mail you to Alaska; it's Journey to the West again (OHHHHHHHH!) Some explainations *Sun Wukong had to ask his sidekicks to help him from the monsters many times. *In old episodes of Journey to The West, the special effects are pretty low-budget and bad. *In one episode, an imposter of Sun Wukong appeared and took his place. He then fights his imposter but he couldn't beat him because he has the same strength and powers as him. He then asked the the Buddha to kill his imposter. But many theories states that Buddha killed the real Sun Wukong. *In one episode, they encountered a sea monster and a turtle helped them escaped. In favor, he told them to ask the Buddha when will he transfrom into a dragon. After collecting the scriptures, the turtle appeared and offered to take them across a river. He then asked if they asked the Buddha. They apparently forgot their promised and with anger, he pushed them down the river. When they found a way to swim on shore, they realized that the scriptures were completely blank. *Sun Wukong usually talks in third person when he's angry. *The Rhino Monsters freezed Sun Wukong and his sidekicks so that they couldn't help their master escape. Category:Blog posts